Reflections
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Scully reflecting how how much her life has changed from the dream she wanted it to be as a little girl M&S PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files**

Growing up as a little girl I used to imagine what my life would be like when I grew up, what my wedding would be like, at twenty six, how my husband would act, how many kids I would have and how I would juggle my personal life along with being a doctor. It was funny I used to know everything about myself before I could even imagine how important one moment in my life could change it all.

She was young, her hair would be light brown because, truth be told, my natural hair color is not red, it's a light shade of brown, I had it that normal color back when we first started working together, the real shade only holds soft red, but mostly brown. Anyways, she would be young with light brown hair and green eyes, her smile would light up my heart every time it spread across her little lips, and she would always be smiling. My husband would be gentle and loving, always there for me and doing nothing but romantic things, whether we be married two months or two decades.

We would live in a two-story house with a white picket fence, a dog playing in the front yard in a nice quiet neighborhood filled with friendly neighbors and kids wanting to play hide and seek in the trees. Her name would be Rebecca, because I have always loved that name, though I tell nobody. She would be her father's and my little angel.

At night she would sleep in her Disney princess decorated room while I slept in my husbands warm and safe arms. In the morning she would wake up to her father running about and getting ready for work while I make her pancakes before she gets ready for school. After getting ready I would drive and drop her off at a private school where all her friends go before I head off to work as a doctor down the street at the nearby hospital.

I would come home to find my princess playing with her friends and the dog across the street. I would enter the house and prepare dinner only to have her enter moments later with the dog hot on her heels barking up a storm. When my husband enters the front door he greets me with a kiss before our daughter charges at him and jumps in his arms full force, all three of us laughing.

As I said this is what I thought my life would be like as a child, never would I have imagined how much it all would have changed. Now instead of being married by twenty-six, I'm thirty-nine years old, married to my partner and best friend in the whole world. We have one child, a miracle child, because events in my past have left me barren and unable to have a child, but thank god I was given my son. His name is William, named after his grandfather. Which one? Both, how lucky are we?

We have just recently been reunited with our son, who is now two years old, and have arrived back in the good old US of A. After a year and a half on the run from the truth we were allowed back. Once the man hunt had been called off and our record was cleaned, we have sold my husbands apartment and live in my two room one. The once rarely used guest bedroom now gets used everyday by our son who sleeps there, one some nights.

My bedroom is now shared with my forty-two year old husband, friend, lover and soul. As I sit here on my couch overlooking and overanalyzing my life, I can't help but think how much my life has changed. I went from a doctor to an FBI agent, I am now currently holding the same position merely in another department, which evidently is the furthest from the one my husband is currently working, however, certain cases bring us together to work on.

I could live the rest of my life and never hear the word 'X-File' again and I would be just fine with that, I really don't care anymore, and something even more amazing is the lack of interest Fox now holds in it. Yes I call him Fox, it sounds all too weird calling him Mulder now that it too is the last name of my son and myself. At work it really is quite confusing and misleads agents to one of us when they needed the other, so at work I am still occasionally referred to as Scully. Even by my husband when he introduces us on a case, however, in the home and off of work he calls me by my first name and I by his. It is something he no longer cares about, so long as only I and my mother call him that. My mother has always had that special privilege.

Now I sit here, in the couch, my two year old son in my arms talking to me about what his father did, or at least what I can make out of it. Most of his words are still incoherent, but I must say he has learned rather quickly. As he explains that his father had snuck him a cookie before dinner on the previous night, Fox stands behind me making him laugh, in what I can only imagine is an attempt to pull his mind off of the subject at hand. I don't really mind, so long as I have my family here under one roof and safe, I don't mind at all.

Never would I have imagined I would be here now, in my life happy as this. At one point in my life I never imagined myself married or having kids, shortly after finding out the truth behind my being barren. The fears of marriage were pushed aside as Fox promised to love and stand by me no matter what.

A wedding was planned sometime in 2000, but his abduction and three month death placed everything on hold, including my life. When he was brought back to life, the wedding seemed inevitable due ot the fact he didn't know where he belonged or whether or not the child I carried was his, but once the truth was known and we began to discuss a possible union between us fate again drove it's hand between and he was pulled away from my son and I. in that time my life changed, my son was given away, I had to do it to save his life and I was again left alone with nothing, but a broken heart. Shortly after my reunion with Fox we were placed on the run for everything we knew. And in 2002 we were married and we have been that way happily for a little over a year.

I must admit, as a child, if I were shown this life I would have run from it and cried that this wasn't what I wanted, but also as I child I wanted to be like Barbie and marry my Ken. Life has changed, granted that, but now as I look at my life, my husband and son play wrestling on the floor as I am slowly thrown into the mix, and at night as William climbs into bed with us because of a nightmare, I know deep down I would not change this for the world. Because, though I know it has come in different ways, I have gotten what I wanted all along; a child to love and care for, a place to call home and raise my child and a loving husband who I would die for and I know would die for me and though it didn't come in the exact package I wanted, I do know that it did come and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


End file.
